Only the Beginning
by Dianvee1603
Summary: I decided to write a new story for Nick and Cassie. Cassie moves to New Salem and has some bad surprises and good surpises will love come over friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Only the beginning**

**Disclaimer: These characters (Cassie and the Circle, etc.) were originally created by L.J. Smith. She is truly an amazing and creative writer. I do not make money from this.**

**I didn't like my other fan fiction for secret circle so I'm writing a new one so the other will be deleted. Hopefully this one will be more successful. So please review it would really help.**

**Chapter 1**

I sat there in my Mum's car, all kind of thoughts running through my head.

'What if no one likes me here? What if it's a horrible place?'

All I could do was sit there and wait.

New Salem seemed like a small town from what I was seeing.

There was a mysterious atmosphere to it but in a way it was alluring and I felt excited to what my new home had in store for me.

We soon stopped.

This was it Crowhaven Road.

It was quite a big street with 13 houses but they all had large amounts of space between them as they were quite big.

"Wow, this is our new home," I stared in shock.

It was a large Victorian house which its exterior walls were in white.

"Yes Cassie it is, its looks a bit out-dated but I wouldn't expect your Grandma to make it look modern from the outside. However I'm sure the inside looks much better," my Mum answered.

She opened her door and made her way to the front entrance. I followed after her observing my new surroundings.

The front door suddenly swung open and a cheerful face appeared in the door way.

"Hello Mother," my Mum smiled as she wrapped her arms around her.

"It's so good to see you again and of course to finally meet Cassie."

My Grandma slowly stepped back from my Mum and opened her arms to me. I'd never met the women in my life but there was something so warming about her I couldn't help hugging her after she made the gesture.

"Well would you look at you, a beautiful girl like you must leave a lot of hearts broken every day," she smiled. I laughed at this and then shortly walked indoors. My mother was right it looked quite modern inside then out except for the fireplace and a few other things.

We all sat down and began to talk until my Mum and I went to get our things from the Car.

I made my way to my new room with my belongings. The walls were a rich cream colour and most of the furniture was polished white. I had my own bathroom and a separate dressing room. I never had this where I used to live before, as even though the houses were quite large none had more than 1 or 2 bathrooms. I finally finished unpacking and decorating. Throwing my self on to my double bed with its silk golden sheets I let out a sigh. I was quite pleased with this room but dreading tomorrow.

School.

I knew no one here and I was actually afraid.

My Mother then called me from downstairs. I walked down and I could smell Sunday roast. We all ate and talked about things like school and stuff.

"Cassie we have a surprise for you."

"What is it mum?" I stared at her excited to hear the news.

"Since you haven't complained about this move and have been so considerate I decided to buy you a new car." She smiled at me.

"Really! You shouldn't of Mum, but thank you all the same." I walked over to her giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

We made our way into the garage and there inside was a brand new Audi TT in a gleaming white.

"Oh my gosh, Mum! How can I ever thank you!" I jumped cheerfully.

"Just accept the car, behave and work hard at school."

"Of course Mum. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After all my excitement I decided to call it a night. I made my way upstairs and got ready for bed. I knew I could sleep well tonight even with the thought of school.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm.

Groaning, I switched it off and lifted my head from my pillow.

The sun swept through my windows even though it was 6:30 am.

It brightened my mood though

I decided to have my hair in soft curls. I went against putting on any make-up as I wasn't a fan of it anyway. I brushed my teeth trying to look as presentable as possible. Throwing on my peach hoody over my black cami and some dark blue jeans I made my way downstairs. Slipping on my chestnut Ugg boots and grabbing my bag and keys I shouted 'Bye mum and grandma' and made my way to the garage. I unlocked my new car and stepped in to it. Its leather seats were so soft and warm it already felt like the car was my own. Opening the garage door, I reversed the car and made my way to school.

Nicks POV

I stood there in the front of the school leaning on a wall taking a long drag from my cigarette. My cousin Deborah was talking to the Henderson twins with Faye and Suzan by her side. A white Audi pulled into the school gates. I wasn't sure of who it was as I'd never seen the car before at this school. Obviously the person was new. A slender figure made her way out of the vehicle with light brown hair falling neatly on her back. She made her way to the front door when Faye came in her way.

"Hi I'm guessing your new here," Faye smirked.

You could see that the brunette was frightened from Faye's appearance.

"Umm yeah, I'm Cassie I just moved here."

"Well, Cassie. If I were you I would be very cautious around here you never know who's out to get you."

Cassie's POV

I couldn't help but feel intimidated by this girl's remark her eyes were filled with ice and power.

"Quit it Faye."

A husky voice coming from the boy leaning on the wall.

His face was coldly handsome with high cheekbones. His hair was a dark brown and short, his eyes were mahogany colour. There was no emotion in his face when he said this but Cassie felt relieved at him saying this.

Faye moved out of my way and I made my way through the door. Looking at my information sheet I decided to find my locker first. I finally found it and placed the books I didn't need for my first two lessons inside.

I closed the door and turned around only to bump into someone causing me to drop my books.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." I looked up only to see that it was the same boy who helped me earlier.

"It's okay it wasn't your fault. Cassie right?," he asked picking up my books.

"No it was mine and yeah," I replied.

"If you say so. I'm Nick by the way."

"Well it nice to meet you, Nick and thank you for earlier."

"No problem and by the way just ignore Faye she's always like that."

He gave me my books and turned away.

I couldn't help but feel curious. Nick seemed like a strong character but with no heart however he did warm my heart from his help and advice.

But hey I can't judge him yet.

The sound of the dull monotonous bell ringed in my ears

. I made my way to science as it was my first lesson. Whilst on my way there I was approached by someone.

"Hi my names Diana, you must be new," she smiled at me. She looked so beautiful and her words were serene.

"Yeah, my names Cassie."

"Well Cassie its very nice to meet you, if there is anything you need just come to me for help . I also live on the same road as you so I can't wait to know you better and feel free to stop by sometime."

"Okay I will. Um do you know where this class is?" I showed her my timetable.

"Yeah I'm actually in that class myself just follow me."

We made our way to the classroom and I sat by her side. Even though I'd just met her I knew she would be a loyal friend.

**Tell me what you think by reviewing I'm updating the first three chapter today to see what you guys think and if I get a good amount of reviews I'll update soon!**

**Love y'all **

**Dianavee1603 xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only the beginning**

**Disclaimer: These characters (Cassie and the Circle, etc.) were originally created by L.J. Smith. She is truly an amazing and creative writer. I do not make money from this.**

She still felt unsettled, was this really what she was.

A Witch.

All of them, Cassie, Faye, Deborah, Melanie, Suzan, Chris, Doug, Sean, Laurel, Nick, Diana and Adam.

Adam.

His face was in all of Cassie's thoughts.

What was she going to do?

He was Diana's her best friend her sisters. She had to stay strong never let it show. She swore to herself that she would never tear Diana and Adam apart and so did Adam after the night they were alone.

It shouldn't have happened, she thought to herself.

Unaware of what she was bringing herself into they weren't alone that night.

No.

Someone was out there and knew there secret.

Faye's 'friends' saw Adam and Cassie in their moment and used it against Cassie making her life miserable. Faye was the dominating type and knew that she was nothing against her.

She used Cassie.

Getting her to do stuff for her against her will.

"No Faye I won't do it."

"Now, now, now Cassie. You don't want to see Diana get hurt do you?"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would Cassie and you know I would."

"Why Faye, why would you do this she's your cousin and this circle trusts you why do this."

"Because I deserve to be leader! I deserve more power."

"Can you here yourself Faye. Your just selfish and cruel. Do you ever think before you do something," Cassie's voice trembled as she said this.

Faye laughed at this.

"Me have you heard yourself Cassie. Did you think before you and Adam were being all lovey - dovey with each other on your porch. No I don't think so."

"It was a mistake Faye and I regret every moment of it."

"Well then here's the deal. You get me the skull your secrets safe with me. Or you can go against me and break Diana's little heart. What's it to be.

"Faye smirked glaring at Cassie with her fiery eyes. Cassie knew she couldn't hurt Diana and wanted to protect her and Adam so she agreed.

She walked out of Faye's house looking traumatised and shaken. Nick was driving along the street when he saw this.

He stopped his car and walked to Cassie.

"Cassie are you okay," he questioned her placing both his hands on her shoulders trying to see the emotion in her face.

"I-I I'm fine," she lifted her head giving him a fake smile trying to hide her pain.

"Your not Cassie, do you want me to take you home or to Diana's."

"It's fine Nick I'll be fine."

"Well I don't think you will be so get in the car." She couldn't argue with him she was too weak and helpless at the moment.

She got inside feeling tired and defeated.

He pulled into her driveway.

"Is your Mum or Grandma at home?"

"No they went out. They won't be back till late."

Cassie got out of the car with Nick following her.

She placed her key into the lock when she suddenly blacked out.

"Cassie!"

A shaken voice faintly got into her head.

It kept calling her and calling her until she finally opened her eyes.

She was in someone's arms.

Strong arms which held her tightly. She looked up only to see a worried face.

"Nick what's happened," she whispered gazing at his broken face.

With a sigh of relief he let go of her and removed her from his lap.

"You fainted when you tried to open the door. So I helped you inside. I was about to call for help but you're up now."

Seeing the curiosity in her eyes his face full of worries turned back to its stoic position.

"Any way seeing as your better now I should get back now."

He stood up and made his way to the door.

"Wait Nick."

She followed him to the door and grabbed his arm.

"Thank you for helping me," she gave him a small smile.

He nodded to her and made his way into his car driving away into the gloom afternoon in his metallic light blue Subaru.

Cassie POV

Making my way upstairs I flung myself onto by bed.

I couldn't help but feel confused at the events that had just occurred.

From Faye to Nick.

I really had no choice but to get the skull so I decided to look for it the next day.

I felt so guilty thinking of how I would get it.

I knew where it was but I had to get it when no one else would be on the beach.

And then Nick.

From being a worried kind hearted person holding me in his arms to return to his normal emotionless self, made me wonder what really goes through is head. I wanted to figure him out just briefly at least. I knew everyone to a good enough length.

But not him.

'I'll find out one day hopefully' I thought to myself.

**Review please **

**Dianavee1603 xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only the beginning**

**Disclaimer: These characters (Cassie and the Circle, etc.) were originally created by L.J. Smith. She is truly an amazing and creative writer. I do not make money from this.**

**Chapter 3**

Cassie POV

After giving the skull to Faye, I felt freer as I'd done what she'd asked.

The only thing that caused me to worry again was the school dance.

Diana was sick and made me go with Adam. I was afraid at first but nothing happened so I went back to my peaceful and calm state.

Until I found Jeffery Lovejoy's body in the boiler room.

My knees were weak.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I was shortly embraced by familiar arms and a warm voice whispered in my ear, making me feel safe and protected.

Helping me through what I was seeing, the person pulled me back taking me outside into the dark night.

I didn't care who it was I was just happier to have my eyes taken away from what I'd witnessed and also be held by someone.

It was so comforting I turned to hug them. Feeling my comforters shock he shortly returned my hug wrapping his arms around me.

I opened my eyes and looked into his face.

It was Nick his face was stoic but his eyes had a shine just for me to calm me down.

He then pulled away,

"We should go and find the others and tell them what's happened."

I nodded at this still lost for words.

The rest of the circle joined us outside with faces full of bewilderment and pain after we told them what happened.

I explained my theory for what had happened and I offered we look for the dark energy. It was pitch black that night but the sooner we found it the better.

Me and Deborah finally spotted it but as we tried to get over the fence it disappeared quicker than it appeared. We decided to give up after that and just go home.

A few weeks after, the Halloween Dance was coming up.

Everyone had someone to go with except me.

Even Deborah had a date.

"Come on Cassie you have to find someone to go with."

Everyday this is what I'd here until I finally gave in.

"Yes but who can I go with I still don't know anyone around here."

"Well I know someone who you know and hasn't got a date."

"And who would that be," I asked raising my eyebrow at Deborah.

"Well my cousin."

"No Deborah not in a million years would Nick even ask me or say yes to that proposal. A lot of girls have asked him already and he's turned all of them down so what makes you think that he'll say yes to me."

"I don't know but you should give it a try, you never know." Deborah shrugged at me.

"Fine, I will."

"That's the spirit Cass."

Deborah and I had become quite close ever since I showed my determination from the night Jeffery was killed. She wasn't such a bad person after all she was quite funny and interesting to be honest.

"You should ask now. He should be in the garage."

She ushered me out of her bedroom door. I made my way to the kitchen and then walked into the garage.

He was in there.

The door was open. I walked inside soundless and just stood there. I guess he noticed someone was there as he pushed himself from under the car and started gazing upwards until he saw my face.

He just stared at me.

"Um, hi Nick," I smiled to him.

"Hey," he replied.

"So what are you doing," I asked him trying to make conversation.

"What does it look like?"

He sounded irritated by my question.

"Sorry it's just um."

"Cassie will you just say what you want to say and leave, I'm busy."

With that he was back under his car.

At this point I was shattered.

His voice was so cold every word hit me like I'd been stabbed by 14 words.

"Sorry I'll just leave."

I walked out and made my way home. I flung myself onto my bed angrily feeling my eyesight blur. Hot tears fell on my face.

I lay there feeling unwanted when my phone rang.

I didn't want to pick it up but I did.

"What!" I shouted my voice full of hurt.

"Whoa Cassie it's me Deborah. Are you okay?"

"No I've just made a complete ass of myself. Nick wasn't even bothered in what I had to say. I'm so glad I didn't even ask him."

"Cassie listen to me. Nick's a bit of a dick but really he's a good guy he just has a lousy temper if I were you I'd ask him again and cut straight to the point this time."

"There's no use but thank you Deb I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Cassie just keep what I said in mind." She then hung up on me.

'You know what she's right. I'm stronger than this crying over something that didn't happen. I'll try again tomorrow.

And this time hold my ground and pride.'

I woke up the next day feeling strong and determined. I was about to put my hair up before going against it. I put on my white converse with light blue jeggings. My orange hollister top, grabbed my phone and made my way downstairs.

"Are you not having breakfast Cassie," my Grandma called.

"No I'm going out with Deb till the afternoon."

"Okay hun have fun just call if you'll be out longer."

"Okay," I shouted back.

I took my car as Deb drove a Motorcycle and I was so not going to go out and walk in the mall with windswept hair. I knocked on the door of Number 2.

Shortly the door opened and there was Nick.

"Hi Nick, is Deb in," I asked trying to stay calm.

"Yeah she's just finishing getting ready she'll be down in a second."

"Okay. Can I come in?"

"Sure I guess."

I sat down on the single sofa and Nick sat on the larger one. He was watching top gear. I decided to talk.

"So Nick are you going to the Halloween Dance." He looked at me.

"No. Why do you ask?" He replied.

"No reason it's just that I haven't got anyone to go with as I still don't know a lot of people. So I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" My last sentence came out a bit shaky but I stayed calm awaiting his reply.

"This is because of Conant isn't it. Your looking for a substitute to try and make him jealous."

My heart sank at what came from his mouth.

I looked at him appalled from his proposition.

"Make Adam jealous! This is nothing to do with him. He's with Diana end of story, I wouldn't even think about coming in between my best friend... no in fact my sisters relationship. I asked you because I wanted to try and get to know you better. Not in anyway was this to try and make Adam jealous!"

I stood from my seat and made my way to the door.

"Cassie wait," he shouted.

"Go away." I was about to open the car door when someone grabbed my arm forcing me to face them.

"I'm sorry it's just that I see the way you two look at each other so I assumed that you have a thing for him. I shouldn't of said what I said I'm just don't really think before I say things I'm sorry for yesterday and today Cassie. Will you forgive me Cassie?"

I wanted to say no but something in his eyes was so alluring I couldn't resist but to nod.

"Okay Nick I will."

He pulled me into his arms. His body was warm I returned his hug wrapping my arms around him.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

He stepped back a bit.

"So what time should I pick you up," he whispered.

The gentleness in his voice and softness in his face was unreal. I'd never thought that Nick could ever show a single emotion for this long.

"Um sevens fine with me," I said softly.

He smiled and leaned his head down.

I felt a warm pressure on my cheeks as his lush lips placed themselves there. I smiled at him gazing into his eyes.

The door then opened making us both jerk from our position

Nick's face hardened slightly but you could still see the remainders of warmth on his face.

I was blushing.

"Ready to go Cassie," Deborah shouted whilst closing her front door.

"Yeah."

I unlocked my car and was about to get in before I remembered Nick.

I looked at him he had both his hands in his back pockets.

"Bye Cassie," he whispered gently standing in his doorway.

I smiled before getting into the car and drove away.

"So explain what's happened."

"You were right Deb, he said yes."

"Well what did I tell you," Deborah mocked me with a big smirk on her face.

"Okay you were right, so where do you want to go first?"

**Not sure but what I've got so far hope you like it. By the way Nick and Cassie aren't together if you're wandering.**

**Review **

**Dianavee1603 xxx**


End file.
